


First Echoes

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Extended Universe, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to Corellia, Luke Skywalker meets a woman who gives him a glimpse into his father's past as Obi-Wan's apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Echoes

Series: Whispers of the Past

Pairing: Anakin/Obi-Wan (non-slash), Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan implied.

Rating: PG

Archive: MA, anyone else please ask.

Disclaimer: Everyone in the Star Wars Universe belongs to  
George Lucas and Lucasfilms. This story was written for  
entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from  
it.

Summary: During a visit to Corellia, Luke Skywalker meets a  
woman who gives him a glimpse into his father's past as  
Obi-Wan's apprentice.

Author's Note: This story is an offshoot of my previous story  
Till There was You with the characters of the Tenore family  
and Leamona Halcyon originating there. Here is a brief  
background for anyone who has not read it. Luke and Mara  
Skywalker travel to Corellia to test a young girl's Force  
potential. When they meet with the girl and her parents, they  
find that she is a descendant of the Halcyon Jedi line and  
that her elderly great-grandmother knew Anakin while he was  
Obi-Wan's apprentice. Once the mayhem of their trip  
concludes, Luke arranges to travel to the Tenore home to  
learn what he can about his father. Thanks as always to my  
wonderful beta, Monalee. Without her constant support this  
story would have never been completed.

Feedback: Is always welcome and basically craved. On-list or  
privately. kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke and Mara Skywalker left their friends and headed across  
the spaceport. Coronet's spaceport facility had become very  
familiar to them during their stay on Corellia and they  
navigated through it with ease. Luke was uncharacteristically  
nervous about their trip into more rural area of the planet  
to meet with this woman who claimed to know his father. He  
had never expected to find anyone who knew Anakin Skywalker  
after all these years and especially not during this trip to  
evaluate a young girl's Force potential. This trip had  
resulted in a number of unexpected events, some very  
unpleasant, and he hoped that this latest endeavor would  
prove to be more enjoyable. As always, he would have to put  
his faith in the Force that things would work out as they  
should.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the Ambassador's  
private hangar. An aide met them at the door and directed  
them to a sleek luxury shuttle. "The ship is at your  
disposal, Master Skywalker. A flight plan has been filed,  
arrangements have been made for you to land at the spaceport  
in Olian and a speeder had been procured for your use. Is  
there anything else that you require?" the aide asked.

"I think you have planned for everything," Luke replied.  
"Please convey our sincere gratitude again to the  
Ambassador." At her nod, Luke and Mara moved up the ramp and  
into the cockpit of the ship.

Mara automatically dropped into the pilot seat and began  
preparing the small shuttle for take off. Luke looked over at  
her with a smirk. "Relegated to copilot again?"

"Have to keep you in your place, Skywalker," Mara intoned  
without emotion. Her expression softened as she watched him  
lower himself into the copilot seat and fasten his restraint.  
"Meditate, Luke. I know that's what you want to do. I'll  
bring you out when we are ready to land."

Luke leaned across the space between the seats and kissed his  
wife gently. "Thank you. I have so many questions, I don't  
know where to start." He closed his eyes and began to breathe  
in a slow, deep pattern. Each exhalation of air brought him  
deeper into his meditation trance. He cleared his mind and  
opened himself fully to the intricacies of the Force. He was  
vaguely aware of the ship lifting out of the hangar and into  
the lower atmosphere. With that last conscious thought, he  
fell fully into his meditation, allowing the Force to lead  
him freely where it would.

Mara allowed the serenity of her husband's mediation to flow  
over her as she piloted the ship. The peace of his current  
expression showed no hint of his earlier nervousness. She  
knew how much this opportunity to learn about his father  
meant to him and only hoped the things he learned would not  
bring him pain. A glance at the navigational display relayed  
their proximity to the spaceport so she reached over to him.  
"Luke," she called softly.

Blue eyes opened slowly as he became aware of his  
surroundings. "Already?" Luke asked.

Mara spared him a nod even though her full attention was back  
on landing the shuttle. She set it down in the space  
allocated without incident and they moved quickly to their  
speeder. Inputting the coordinates of the homestead into the  
controls, Luke started the vehicle. Within seconds, they were  
speeding in the direction of the Tenores' home.

Keirianna and her father were standing in the yard when the  
speeder approached. The father's hands rested comfortingly on  
the young girl's shoulders as they came to a stop. With a  
small smile at Mara, Luke jumped from the speeder. Once she  
had moved to his side, they walked over to the Tenores. "Good  
afternoon, Mr. Tenore. Hello, Keirianna." Luke said with a  
polite smile.

The girl looked to her father for reassurance then shyly  
returned the greeting. "Good afternoon, Master Skywalker,  
Madam Skywalker. Welcome to our home." Keirianna extended her  
arm towards the stone dwelling and added, "Please come  
inside."

Luke and Mara followed Keirianna into the building and were  
led into the home's large common room. Syantil Tenore was  
standing by the mantle while a rather frail looking, elderly  
woman was seated in the large wooden rocking chair. Syantil  
stepped forward and looked intently at the gray haired woman.  
"Grandmother, this is Master Skywalker and his wife, Mara."  
Shifting her gaze to Luke, she added, "Master Skywalker, this  
is my grandmother, Leamona Cheliant Halcyon."

"Master Skywalker, it is an honor to meet you," the woman  
said in a thready voice. She attempted to rise but Luke moved  
quickly to rest on his haunches in front of her chair.

"The honor is mine, Madam Halcyon, and please call me Luke,"  
he said in reply.

Leamona reached out a weathered hand and rested it on Luke's  
cheek. "I see so much of young Anakin in you. Your eyes hold  
the same mixture of zest for life and compassion that shone  
in his. He was a generous and giving young man."

Emotion threatened to overtake him as her words registered in  
his heart. For so long he had dreamed of meeting someone who  
could tell him about his father: Anakin Skywalker, the man  
that existed before the Darkness warped him into Darth Vader.  
"Tell me about him, please," he entreated as he looked into  
that aged face. He was so intently focused on her that he  
failed to notice Madam Tenore motioning the others into  
another room.

"I will begin by telling you about the first time I actually  
met your father, Luke," Leamona said softly. "He was sixteen  
the first time that he came to visit for a few days with  
Obi-Wan."

Luke's mind was racing. "How well did you know my father and  
Obi-Wan?" Did they visit you often? Did you ever…"

Luke stopped in mid-sentence as Leamona chuckled softly.  
"Luke, have a seat and I'll tell the story. You can ask as  
many questions as you want when I'm done."

Luke rose from his haunches and sat on the small sofa. He  
took a deep breath to calm himself, clasped his hands in his  
lap and smiled.

Leamona smiled back and began to speak. "It was a warm summer  
morning and the breeze was coming in the kitchen window as I  
worked…"

* * *

The sound of a speeder driving up to the house pulled  
Leamona's attention from the vegetables she was preparing.  
She put down the small paring knife, wiped her hands on her  
tunic and walked into the yard. Her husband, Roneid, came  
around from the side of building, drawn by the sound as she  
had been. Smiles blossomed on both of their faces as the  
speeder came to a halt and its occupants jumped out.

Roneid was the first to reach the pair. "Obi-Wan and Anakin,  
what are you doing here?"

A matching smile shone on the face and in the grey-green eyes  
of the Jedi Knight standing before him. "Not quite the  
greeting we expected, is it my Padawan?" he said dryly to his  
young companion. Obi-Wan nevertheless moved forward and  
clasped the hand extended to him firmly. "The Council granted  
us a few days off and you did say we were always welcome."

Roneid pulled the younger man into a hug. "It's wonderful to  
see you, Obi-Wan." When he released him, he turned to the  
teenager and ruffled his short blond locks. "Haven't stopped  
growing yet, I see. In another year you'll be taller than  
your Master, Anakin."

"Hopefully, Master Halcyon," Anakin replied with a smirk.

Obi-Wan grabbed the end of the blond padawan braid and yanked  
lightly. "You may end up being taller than I am but I plan on  
being able to run you around the salles for quite a few years  
yet."

"Yes Master," Anakin replied with a grin that belied his  
words.

"Your legs got used to longer strides during your years at  
Qui-Gon's side, so it won't take much for you to adjust to  
keep up, Kenobi," Roneid said lightly. The expression of pain  
that passed over the Knight's face made him regret his choice  
of words. He placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder but  
saw Obi-Wan use his years of experience in hiding the pain of  
that loss to push it away readily.

Obi-Wan walked to Leamona's side and hugged her warmly. When  
he stepped back, he motioned for Anakin to join him.  
"Leamona, this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Padawan,  
this is Master Halcyon's wife, Leamona."

Anakin bowed formally at the older woman. "It's a pleasure to  
meet you ma'am. Thank you for opening your home to us."

"Hello Anakin. It's wonderful to meet you at last," Leamona  
said. She grabbed the teenager's arm and led him towards the  
house. "So, Anakin, do you have any good gossip about your  
Master?"

"They'll be best buddies by the end of the day," Roneid said  
with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan glanced fondly at his apprentice as he followed  
Leamona into the house. "She'll be good for him. He still  
misses his mother terribly at times." His expression darkened  
as he met Roneid's gaze. "Maybe Qui-Gon was wrong and the  
Council was right. He is still struggling with adjusting to a  
padawan's life even after almost seven years. His memories of  
his past life with its many injustices are still strong. " He  
took a deep breath then added in a whisper, "Or maybe he just  
needs a stronger, less emotionally damaged person for a  
Master."

Roneid put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and looked at  
him intently. "Your Master would be very proud of you,  
Obi-Wan and you should be proud of yourself. You took a nine  
year old boy who never had the advantage of living an  
initiate's life at the Temple and have molded him into a  
talented padawan." He tugged him forward as he started  
towards the door. "Now, let's go in and get comfortable. I  
want to hear all the news from Coruscant."

They entered the house to find Leamona and Anakin seated in  
the common room, talking softly. Roneid and Obi-Wan joined  
them and the conversation was in full motion. They shared  
news of the Temple, giving Roneid the opportunity to hear  
about many of his friends and yearmates. Leamona left them  
for a short time to prepare noon meal and tea and called them  
all into the dining room when it was ready.

The conversation continued at the table until mid afternoon  
when the inactivity of the day started wearing on Anakin.  
Roneid watched as the teenager almost bounced in his seat,  
restless energy fighting to erupt from his body. He took pity  
on the young man and stood up. "How about a bit of sparring,  
Padawan Skywalker. It's been a while since I've had the  
opportunity and I'd like to see how much your Master has  
managed to warp your style into those haughty aerobatics he  
is so fond of."

Anakin just about flew from his chair at the man's words only  
composing himself after a stern look from his Master. "I  
would be honored, Master Halcyon," he replied with a low bow.

Obi-Wan pushed his chair back and stood as well. "You should  
have no trouble besting that old relic, Padawan." He ruffled  
the boy's hair and motioned him towards the door.

"The cunning of age will win over the stamina of youth every  
time, Kenobi," Roneid laughed. "I'll take you on once I'm  
through with the boy."

"Make sure you your tire out Master Halcyon sufficiently,  
Padawan," Obi-Wan tossed back with a smirk. "Otherwise you  
will be doing countless hours of serenity exercises in the  
next few days." His sparkling green eyes were the only hint  
at the amusement behind his words.

"Master, you wouldn't?" Anakin groaned as he looked back at  
his Master from the doorway. The wave of affection that came  
over their bond was more than enough to reassure him.

"Coming Leamona?" Obi-Wan asked as he reached the door.

"You boys go and play. I have things to attend to," Leamona  
replied with a smile. "Just be sure you allow enough time to  
shower after your exertions. I don't allow sweaty Jedi at my  
table."

Leamona entered the kitchen area and gathered the items she  
would need to cook tonight's meal. She smiled as she heard  
the laughter and banter that floated in on the afternoon  
breeze. She was thankful that the window faced the outside  
training area and watched as the three Jedi moved through a  
series of stretches and warm ups. Her food preparation was  
completed absently as she watched her husband and Anakin move  
into sparring stance. The vegetables before her were soon  
forgotten as she became engrossed in the mock battle that was  
occurring outside. The opportunity to watch her husband flow  
through the intricate movements came so seldom that all else  
was put aside as she moved to stand in the doorway to get a  
better view.

Roneid's moves were strong and powerful, like a river cutting  
through solid rock. He fought with an economy of motion,  
poised and ready but holding his movements until that final  
instant of necessity. He had trained under the same saber  
master as Qui-Gon during their years at the Temple and it was  
very evident in his fighting style. She recalled many  
semi-playful matches fought on the same expanse of grass  
years ago when Qui-Gon would come visit with his own  
apprentice. Qui-Gon usually won eventually but the matches  
were a sight of grace and beauty in themselves to behold.

Anakin, on the other hand, fought with the intensity of  
youth. His motions were quick and aggressive, wanting to draw  
his more grounded partner into his battle style. He completed  
the bold aerial moves, jumps, flips and somersaults, in much  
the same way as his Master had before him. In her mind's eye,  
she could envision Obi-Wan's aerobatic style in the  
exhibitions she had witnessed years before between the then  
padawan and his own Master.

She stifled at laugh at the look of indignity on Anakin's  
face when Roneid finally took the offensive and disarmed him.  
The boy was sprawled out on his back, Roneid's yellow blade  
millimeters from his throat and his blade kicked harmlessly  
to his Master's feet. "I concede, Master," she heard the  
young voice ground out reluctantly. She watched as Roneid  
held out his hand and drew the young man to his feet. "Well  
fought, Anakin," she heard her husband say warmly. "There is  
absolutely no doubt that you are Kenobi's student."

Leamona watched the blue eyes light with pride as Anakin drew  
himself to his full height and bowed formally before Roneid.  
"Thank you, Master Halcyon. You honor me by sharing your  
teachings." She watched the flicker of regret pass over her  
husband's face as he gave the formal reply. "I am honored to  
have the opportunity to teach you." She saw Obi-Wan tussle  
the blond spiky hair and speak in soft tones as he moved to a  
position in front of Roneid. With a slight bow, she heard him  
say, "Ready, Master?" as he held his unlit saber loosely in  
his right hand.

In a blur of motion, the battle began. Both men moved  
instinctively and Obi-Wan's green blade clashed steadily with  
Roneid's yellow one. The fluidity of the pattern became more  
of a dance than a sparring session. Obi-Wan had lost none of  
the athletic ability he had possessed as a younger man but he  
had melded those aerobatic movements with Qui-Gon's more  
grounded style. She watched as the two men settled deeply  
into the Force and became lost in the flow of the battle.  
Thrust, parry, block, thrust. It went on and on, her husband  
expending much more energy this time to keep pace with the  
younger Knight's movements.

Suddenly a look of horror came over Obi-Wan's face and he  
disengaged his saber and dropped to his knees. Anakin was  
instantly at his side as Roneid glanced back towards the  
kitchen with a look of utter confusion. She moved a couple  
steps closer in order to hear the faint words that were being  
exchanged. "Sorry…that  
opening…Sith…Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan put up  
his hand as he breathed in deep gasps of air. Pain was openly  
displayed on Obi-Wan's face and she knew he would not want  
his padawan to see what he would consider a weakness.  
"Anakin, could you help me with something?"

Anakin looked questioningly at his Master but Obi-Wan  
motioned him towards the house. "Go on, Padawan. I'm fine.  
I'll join you in a few moments."

Leamona watched the interaction between her husband and  
Obi-Wan as Anakin came to her side. She would ask Roneid  
later what had caused that reaction. With a final glance at  
the men, she placed her arm around the young man's shoulders  
and directed him into the kitchen. Once inside she motioned  
Anakin to sit. "Are you okay?"

"You'd think after seven years, the pain wouldn't still be  
that strong," Anakin said softly. He peered out the open door  
at the auburn haired man now sitting cross-legged on the  
ground. "That's why I know I can't ask him to go there," he  
whispered.

The pain in those blue eyes matched that of the man outside.  
She moved closer to the young man. "Can't ask him to go  
where, Anakin?" When no answer was forthcoming, she changed  
the question. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Can't. Not now anyway," Anakin replied. He stood up and  
looked intently at her. "Unless you need me for something, I  
think I'll shower and change for dinner," he said politely.  
When she nodded, he left the room.

Leamona went back to her dinner preparations with a heavy  
heart. She knew that Obi-Wan cared deeply for his apprentice,  
loving him the way a parent loved a child. Anakin's early  
insecurity and hero worship of his Master had developed into  
a strong relationship with a deep level of trust and respect.  
But they both carried deep scars that they fought to hide  
from each other instead of sharing their burden. She would  
talk to Roneid about this later. There had to be a way to  
help them.

She lost track of their whereabouts as she focused on her  
meal preparation. When Roneid came into the kitchen some time  
later, she asked about the others. "Obi-Wan is in the back  
garden meditating and Anakin is sitting under a tree out  
front studying. Would you like me to call them for dinner?"  
he asked.

"What happened out there? Is Obi-Wan okay," Leamona asked in  
concern.

"He'll be fine. It seems I had maneuvered myself into the  
same defensive opening that contributed to Qui-Gon's death.  
I'll explain more later," Roneid replied. Noticing that his  
wife was starting to spoon food into serving bowls, he went  
off to gather their guests for dinner.

The rest of the evening went much like the earlier part of  
the day. The four of them enjoyed the wonderful meal that  
Leamona had prepared and spent the later part of the evening  
in pleasant conversation. Breakfast the following morning  
followed the same pattern. It wasn't until later that  
morning, when Roneid and Obi-Wan had gone off to Corellian  
Temple to meet with one of Obi-Wan's yearmates, that Leamona  
had the opportunity to speak privately with Anakin. The pain  
that he had so openly displayed was now stoically hidden. But  
if she wanted to help him, she would have to get him to open  
up again.

Leamona gathered a glass of juice and a plate of cookies that  
she had no doubt would be welcome by the growing boy and  
entered the common room. "What are you reading?" she asked as  
she placed the glass and plate on the table beside him.

"Level one - Astronavigation," Anakin replied. "I've been  
studying the course materials with a little help from my  
Master. He says that if I can pass the upcoming exam in the  
top twenty percent of the class, he'll sign me off and I can  
enroll in level two."

"You are very committed to your studies, Anakin," Leamona  
observed. "You've been studying non-stop since after  
breakfast. Maybe you should take a short break," she added  
pointing to the cookies before him.

Anakin dropped the reader on the table as he reached for a  
cookie. His eyes widened as the combination of melted  
chocolate and warm dough exploded in his mouth. "These are  
wizard," he exclaimed as he reached for another.

"Glad you like them," Leamona chuckled as she picked up a  
golden circle. "There is another plate of them in the kitchen  
but we should at least save a few for Roneid and Obi-Wan."

"They don't have to know that you baked them," Anakin said  
conspiratorially. He made short work of the one in his hand  
and grabbed two others.

Seeing signs of the relaxed and outgoing youth that had been  
so evident before the sparring match, Leamona decided that it  
was time to push a bit. "Yesterday, after the sparring match,  
you said something about not being able to asking him to go  
there," she began. "I gather you were taking about Obi-Wan  
but I don't understand your reluctance. It's obvious that  
your Master cares deeply for you and that you love and  
respect him in return. There isn't anything that Obi-Wan  
would be unwilling to do for you if it was within his power."  
With that comment hanging in the air between them, she sat  
back and watched her young companion. His emotions were  
visible but he sat silently, as if unable to put his feelings  
into words. She had just about given up on him, when he  
spoke.

"I met the woman I know I am destined to spend my life with  
when I was still a slave on Tatooine," Anakin said softly.  
"At first I thought she was just one of the queen's  
handmaidens and was rather shocked to find that Padme was  
really Queen Amidala in disguise." His eyes clouded over as  
if he had fallen into the memory. "I asked her if she was an  
angel. She was so beautiful but also so caring and concerned.  
We saw each other rarely during my first few years at Temple  
but managed to keep in touch nonetheless. Two years ago she  
came to Coruscant to visit. I asked her then if she would  
wait for me until I finished my training and to my joy she  
agreed."

She had heard this story in great detail from Roneid a while  
back so when Anakin stopped, she prodded him along. "It's a  
wondrous thing to realize you love someone that deeply from  
the first moment you meet them. Queen Amidala must be a  
remarkable young woman."

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm worthy of Dala's love," Anakin  
replied in a dreamy voice.

"You are," Leamona answered, "but I still don't see what the  
problem is?"

"During the past few years, many suitors have come to Naboo  
trying to win the hand of the Queen," Anakin explained. "She  
has tried to graciously dismiss them without explanation but  
her lack of an official commitment had made it difficult. I'm  
now old enough, since turning sixteen two months ago, for her  
to officially declare me her consort and be rid of those  
bothersome suitors once and for all. But in order for her to  
do that, I would have to go to Naboo and be presented to the  
royal court."

The blue eyes staring at her were filled with a mix of  
longing and pain. "Has your Master refused to allow you to do  
this?" Leamona asked gently.

"I haven't asked him," Anakin replied blandly. "I want my  
Master to be the one to present me to the court. He and Dala  
are the two most important people in my life. I don't really  
understand why he reacts so strongly to memories of Master  
Qui-Gon after all these years. But because of his reactions,  
I know that going back to Naboo would be excruciating for him  
and I'm not willing to cause him that kind of pain."

Leamona looked intently at the young man as her mind raced  
for a way to convince him that he could ask this of his  
Master. She could see that a direct line of debate would not  
work so she opted for another path. "How much has your Master  
told you about his relationship with Qui-Gon?"

"He has told me many stories about his time as an  
apprentice," Anakin began. "He has used many of the missions  
he went on with Qui-Gon while he was my age as examples for  
my lessons. But he gets very somber when I ask him about his  
last few years as a padawan."

"You don't know why he is reluctant to talk about that time?"  
she asked. While waiting for his reply, she reviewed the  
things Roneid had told her or that she had learned on her own  
about the relationship between the two men. When Anakin shook  
his head, Leamona decided that maybe it was time for the  
young man to learn.

"Anakin, I am going to take it upon myself to explain a few  
things about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon," Leamona said. "Some of the  
things I will share with you are very personal and I need  
your word that you will respect that and not share them with  
anyone. Do you agree?"

"You have my word," Anakin vowed, "but maybe Master Obi-Wan  
does not want me to know about their relationship?"

"I'm sure that is not the case," Leamona replied. "It's more  
likely that it's just too difficult for him to talk about it.  
Their relationship those last couple of years was much more  
than that of only Master and Padawan." At Anakin's bewildered  
look, she explained. "As Obi-Wan moved from his adolescence  
into adulthood, he found that his feelings for his Master  
were changing. The love and respect that he had for his  
teacher was evolving to include desire and romantic love.  
Even though he shared those feelings, Qui-Gon gently  
discouraged Obi-Wan when he first spoke of his changing  
feelings. He was aware that there could be many problems  
inherent with the growing attraction between them, citing the  
great disparity in their ages and his commitment to the  
younger man's training as the two major ones. Finally, about  
two years before Qui-Gon's death, he agreed to appear before  
the Council with Obi-Wan to have the validity of their  
mutating bond confirmed. Master Yaddle confirmed that they  
did have the beginning stages of a lifebond."

Anakin just stared at Leamona, unable to believe what he was  
hearing. "They were bonded?" he repeated softly.

"Yes," Leamona replied. "After much discussion, the Council  
allowed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to pursue the more intimate  
aspects of their relationship. Even though Obi-Wan was  
twenty-three and an adult, the Council had to be sure that  
the changes wouldn't negatively affect his training. When the  
pair left for the mission to Naboo, only the final stage of  
their lifebond remained to be completed. Qui-Gon was adamant  
that he would only go through that final stage once Obi-Wan  
was knighted and they could come together as equals."

"Then Qui-Gon died before they could complete the final  
bonding," Anakin said in an emotion-tinged voice. He blinked  
rapidly trying to keep the wetness from escaping his eyes.  
"Now I understand why my Master has had such a difficult time  
since Master Qui-Gon's death. He lost not only his Master but  
also his bonded mate." A shiver ran through him as he  
imagined losing either his Master or Amidala. Losing both  
would be absolutely unbearable. "Thank you for explain this  
to me. Now that I understand more, maybe I can find some way  
to help lessen the pain."

"The love and caring you show your Master helps him a great  
deal, Anakin," Leamona replied softly. "Continue to show him  
how much he means to you but that is not why I told you about  
their relationship. Obi-Wan wants you to be happy with  
Amidala. Ask him to accompany you to Naboo. I can almost  
guarantee that he will be happy to do this for you."

The sound of voices coming from the yard caught Anakin's  
attention. He got up and stood before Leamona and when she  
stood he pulled her into a quick hug. "I will meditate on the  
things you've told me. It explains so much about my Master.  
Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough for helping me with  
this."

Leamona returned the hug then drop a motherly kiss on the  
boys' forehead. "Just think about what I said, Anakin, and be  
happy. That will be thanks enough."

Anakin gave her a bright smile before turning to greet the  
two men entering the room. "Master Halcyon, my Master, how  
was your visit to the Temple?"

"Your Master still hasn't outgrown his penchant for getting  
into trouble, Anakin," Roneid chuckled.

"How was I suppose to know that Mace was visiting and in the  
refectory when I was telling Reft about that council  
session," Obi-Wan answered defensively.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he started to laugh. "Doing  
impressions of Master Windu again?"

"Master Halcyon could have warned me when he saw him enter  
the room," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"And miss the look of outrage on his face and the  
embarrassment on yours," Roneid laughed. "Not on your life,  
my friend. There is too little entertainment around here for  
me to do that." He walked over and put his arm around  
Anakin's shoulders. "Maybe you could relate some of the other  
amusing anticdotes that your Master has been involved in?" he  
said conspiratorially. "It's been a while since I had such a  
good laugh as this morning."

"Padawan," Obi-Wan said sternly.

If he had any second thought about how to answer, the glare  
his Master speared him with melted them. "It is a padawan's  
duty to always protect his Master from any form of danger,  
Master Halcyon," Anakin replied trying desperately to keep  
from laughing.

"You've taught him well, Kenobi," Roneid said with a smirk.  
"But I'm not a Master for nothing. I'll find a way to get the  
information."

Obi-Wan ignored his friend's teasing and turned to his  
apprentice. "I think we have enough time to spar before  
dinner. Interested, Padawan?"

Yes, Master," Anakin replied enthusiastically. He tossed an  
apologetic glance at the older Jedi as he followed his Master  
from the room.

* * *

Leamona watched Luke's expressive blue eyes as she finished  
the condensed version of the story. "Obi-Wan and your father  
stayed with us for a few more days. I got a letter from  
Anakin a few weeks later. He and his Master had just finished  
a short mission and were heading to Naboo."

"Did Obi-Wan present him to the court? Did my father marry  
the Queen? " Luke asked softly.

"Yes, to both of your questions, Luke," Leamona replied.  
"Anakin told me in his letter that he spoke to Obi-Wan about  
presenting him as Amidala's consort during their return trip  
to Coruscant. As I expected, Obi-Wan was happy to do this for  
him even if it meant having to go back to Naboo."

"There is so much about my father and about the Jedi order  
that I'll never know," Luke said in an emotional voice. "You  
don't know how much it means to me to be able to hear this  
story. From what you have said, it sounds like my father and  
Obi-Wan were very close."

"The relationship between a master and his padawan is very  
special," Leamona explained. "Your father and Obi-Wan were  
together for almost fifteen years." A faraway look shone in  
her eyes and her expression became very pensive as she sat  
silently for a few moments. "I never knew until a few years  
ago that Anakin had turned and become Vader or that Obi-Wan  
had survived the purges. I'm amazed that he was able to live  
through the pain of that betrayal and stay hidden all those  
years."

It was Luke's turn to look pensive. "Sometimes I wonder if my  
father looked very hard for him. He gave his life to save me  
on Endor. There was still good in him."

"You could be right, Luke," Leamona said. "I always wondered  
how Kali and I escaped detection when almost every Jedi  
family I was aware of vanished without a trace. Maybe because  
of our friendship, Anakin never hunted very hard for us  
either."

Luke closed his eyes and allowed the Force to flow through  
him as he pondered her words. The rightness of their  
conclusion pulsed through him and he could almost feel an  
echo of his father's spirit joining with it. When he opened  
his eyes to look back at Madam Halcyon, he could see the  
exhaustion radiating from her. Although he had hundreds of  
questions crying to be answered, now was not the time.  
Standing, he walked over to her chair and again lowered  
himself to rest on his haunches. "Thank you for sharing this  
memory with me. It means more to me than you could ever  
know." Taking her hand in his, he continued. "But I can see  
that talking to me has been very taxing for you. You must  
rest now."

Leamona chuckled softly as she nodded. "As reluctant as I am  
to admit it, this old body needs to be coddled constantly.  
Stay and join us for late meal and after my rest I will try  
to answer some of your questions."

Without any visible signal, Syantil came into the room and  
helped her grandmother to her feet. Caring and concern flowed  
through the motions conducted with the ease of someone who  
cared for another in the light of love rather than the weight  
of duty.

"Rest well," Luke said as he sent a wave of healing energy  
into the frail body. He stared at the elderly Madam Halcyon  
with a mixture of awe and disbelief as she left the room. In  
the over fifteen years since his father had sacrificed  
himself so that he would live on the second Death Star, he  
had never before met anyone who admitted to knowing Anakin  
Skywalker. This glimpse into his father's life was very  
precious and he hoped he would have the opportunity to learn  
more about him.

Luke looked away to see Mara looking at him intently. Sending  
a wash of love over their bond, he pushed away his thoughts  
of Anakin and turned to the young woman who looked at him so  
expectantly. "Well Keirianna, is there something you would  
like to do or questions you would like me to answer while  
your great-grandmother rests?" When she nodded shyly, he  
placed one hand around her shoulder and grasped Mara's hand  
with the other and led them into the yard.

Reaching a grassy area beneath a large fruit tree, Luke  
dropped gracefully into a cross-legged seated position. Mara  
mimicked his pose and after a bit of hesitation, Keirianna  
also sat across from him. Images of Obi-Wan and his father  
sparring in a grassy arena flowed unbiddened into his mind,  
echoes imparted from Madam Halcyon's story no doubt. Allowing  
them to play silently in a secluded corner of his  
consciousness, he focused the rest of his attention on the  
young student before him. In his most patient Master voice,  
he asked, "So tell me, young padawan, what is it you would  
like to know?"

The end.


End file.
